When Fiction Becomes Reality
by TechnoFusion
Summary: The Shibuya Psychic Research Center encounters their strangest case yet when people start actually dying at Halloween time at Tokyo's top haunted house. Naru/Mai in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: My first Ghost Hunt fanfiction, yay!**

* * *

**October 25, 3 p.m.**

Naru, Mai, and the rest of the SPR team were arriving at the famous haunted house that was open at times of the Obon Festival. The house was mostly aimed at foreigners who were used to Halloween, but there were a few natives, mostly teenagers, who came for a good scare.

Naru knocked on the door, and a young woman appeared, with a worried look on her face. "Oh, thank goodness you're here."

The team entered to find that what could only be assumed to be the crew, mostly teenagers, were all sitting at a table, with a few older folks as well.

"Kenichi, explain to them what exactly you saw, on the 16th." The young woman said, sitting down at the table as the SPR sat down at the empty seats.

"Well, there was this older gentleman..." Kenichi started. "He was by himself on the tour, right? And the part where the lights go out...all of a sudden we heard this strange whimper and a loud thumping noise. The lights went on and the guy was unconscious with blood dripping down him and everything. Real creepy."

"And Hiroyuki, the 19th."

"There was a younger woman with two kids." Hiroyuki stated. "She was also on the tour, and just out of nowhere, she passed out and started foaming at the mouth. Her kids were really spooked, and so were a lot of other people on the tour."

"Lots of people think this is some sort of game we're playing, but we aren't doing this on purpose. These are real people getting hurt." The young woman said, with an upset tone in her voice.

"This is where the altar happened on the 13th, right?" Naru asked, taking notes down. It was traditional on October 13th for the Obon Festival that an altar and welcoming fires were set out to welcome the spirits.

"Yes, it was." The young woman said.

"Perhaps something done that night made the spirits angry."

"What could we have done to make them angry?" The young woman asked. "I'm sure we did the ritual perfect..."

"Or perhaps the festival caught the attention of an evil spirit." John suggested.

"I've never heard of that happening because of the Obon Festival ritual. There's a first for everything though..." Monk said. "Do you know if the people who were rendered unconscious are okay now?"

"They're both still hospitalized, but they're in stable condition as of last report." The young woman said. "I just hope we don't have to shut the house down..."

"Is there any sort of footage of the incidents?" Naru asked.

"Yes, the security cameras were on when both the incidents happened. I believe we have the footage..."

* * *

So they rolled back the footage from the security cameras.

In the first video, the lights went out, there was a scream, some whispering, and then the fore-mentioned whimpering noise and the thump. The lights went back on, and people began gathering around the man, unconscious on the floor with a pool of blood starting to form around him.

In the second video, everything seemed normal, with loud chatter as people were in line to get their tickets, then the woman fell to the ground. No warning signs, she just...fell. People started to panic and her children began crying. The woman was making a low noise as the foam was coming out of her mouth.

"That's all we have." Hiroyuki said as the footage ended. "Not sure what you can make out of that..."

"Did you see anything, Naru?" Mai asked.

"Nothing in particular." Naru replied. "We can review the footage later, though. Masako, did you sense anything?"

"I definitely know there are spirits in the house, as to whether they're good or not..." Masako started. "That's something I'm not able to figure out yet."

"Alright. Mai and I will review the footage; Lin, Monk, and Ayako, go search the house for any other reason that these people could've been rendered unconscious. John, try to see if you can get any kind of spirits out of the house."

"Thank you all so much again for your help." The young woman said.

"It's our pleasure."

* * *

_Little did we know that this case was going to bring us into new levels of danger we had never experienced before._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Short chapter, I know. Next chapter will be longer. What did you think? I'm going to start reading the manga so I can be slightly fresher on my _Ghost Hunt _information, as I've only seen the anime. R&R requested. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God._

* * *

John was doing his usual ritual on the house, reciting the first passage of John in order to try and get any spirits out of the house. While midway through the passage, he felt something touch his shoulder. He figured it was just a spirit trying to get to him, so he ignored it and continued.

As he finished the ritual, he tried to stand up, but something was off. He kept trying, but nothing was happening.

His legs weren't moving.

John tried to hold himself up with the desk, but the world around him started to get blurry. Suddenly, he bent over and vomited blood onto the floor.

_"Help..." _John whimpered as the world became dark around him, however he couldn't get loud enough for anyone to hear him. His eyes shut completely as everything around him faded away.

* * *

"We're looked at the footage so many times it's ridiculous." Mai whined. "There's nothing really we could have missed."

"Well, it was worth a try." Naru stated, closing the file.

Just then, Lin reentered the room.

"I definitely couldn't find anything that would render someone unconscious." Lin said. "Except for a few lamps...but then again, those wouldn't cause people to foam at the mouth. And the one woman wasn't anywhere near the lamp."

Mai sighed. "What about the others?"

"Monk and Ayako are doing a last check, but they haven't dug up anything either." Lin continued. "I haven't heard from John at all. Maybe he managed to drive some spirits out of the house."

_"Guys! You need to see this!"_

A loud voice yelled at them from another room, and the team, the young woman, and all the employees followed the voice. What they saw was Monk crouched down by an unconscious John with a pool of blood around him.

"He's not breathing." Monk said, pulling out his phone. "Hello, police?"

"I guess that seals it." Ayako said. "There are definitely evil spirits in this house."

"But the main concern here is, _why?" _Naru asked rhetorically. "And how can we get them out if even John was beaten by them?"

_"Mom?"_

Another voice entered the room, coming from a young boy, who appeared about ten years old. He looked at the site in front of him.

"What's going on in here?" The boy asked, coming closer, before the young lady from before moved back from the rest of the group to pull him away.

"Seikichi, it's nothing. Go in and do your homework." The young woman ordered.

"Okay, Mom..." Seikichi replied, taking a long last look and walking off.

"Sorry for the interruption. That was my son Seikichi. He normally helps out at the haunted house." The young woman explained. "I'm not sure how to tell him what exactly is going on here."

"Just try and keep him out of the house." Naru said. "We don't want to see any children getting hurt, and these spirits are definitely trying to hurt people."

"Alright."

The young woman walked down the hallway. "Seikichi? Could you possibly do your homework at home today?"

"Why, Mom?" Seikichi replied.

"Well, there's something important going on here."

"What is it? Why won't anyone tell me what's going on?"

"It's grown-ups' business, Seikichi."

Seikichi was starting to get angry. "But I always help out at the haunted house!"

"This isn't exactly something you can help out on..." The young woman continued, trying to dodge talking about what exactly had happened with her son.

_"Fine!" _Seikichi snapped back, heading towards the door. "But you'll be sorry for not letting me stay! _You all will!"_

With that, Seikichi slammed the door. The young woman sighed and reentered with everyone else.

"I don't know what's gotten into him." The woman said. "Must be hormones."

"The ambulance is on the way." Monk said, putting the phone away. "It's best that the house remained closed for another couple of days until we figure out the full extent of what's going on here. You're all free to go home, as it's likely not safe for you."

"I've got homework anyways." Kenichi said, walking out the door. Hiroyuki and a few other employees, including the young woman followed.

"Once again, thanks for all your help." The woman said before exiting. Shortly after they left, the ambulance arrived and John was taken into the hospital.

* * *

**October 25, 6 p.m.**

Mai, Naru, and the rest of the team were all sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for the verdict on what was going on with John. The doctor entered.

"Well, it appears he's ended up in a coma." The doctor stated. "As to for how long, we're not sure. Some people only last a couple of days. Some people last years."

_John in a coma...for years? _Mai thought to herself, slightly frightened.

"Has there been any determination as to what caused it?" Naru asked.

"None that we've found." The doctor replied, looking down at his clipboard for a second. "To be honest, you're all much braver then most of us. I've been hearing about the accidents there on the news. Not pretty."

"Thank you for all you've done for us." Ayako said to the doctor.

"No problem. It's my job, after all." The doctor said with a laugh, reentering the emergency room.

After the doctor left, Naru's phone went off, and he picked it up to hear the frantic voice of the young woman.

_"Hello? Yes, I've found something that might be causing all of this!"_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the long delay between chapters, just started school and stuff. I'm gonna try to write more though (no promises because I'm a natural procrastinator). As usual, R&R requested. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes, what is it?" Naru replied to the woman over the phone, happy to be finally getting some answers.

"I found one of those Ouija boards in the basement of the house!" The woman replied.

"Hmm. So that might be what's attracting negative spirits..."

"What's she saying?" Mai asked. Naru put his hand up at her and continued talking.

"We'll be over right away. Get the Ouija board out of the house...and yourself, too." Naru said, clicking off the phone.

"What about John?" Ayako asked.

"There's nothing we can do for John at the moment as he's still unconscious. There _is_, however, something we can do to save this house."

* * *

**October 25, 8 p.m.**

"I already asked all the workers about it." The young woman stated, as she showed the team the Ouija board that she had found. "They all said they didn't do it, and they were the only people who had access to the basement. And I know I was supposed to leave earlier, but..."

"No, it's good that you found this." Monk interrupted the woman. "Thank you."

"Thank carefully. Is there anyone else who could've possibly been in the basement?" Naru asked the woman.

The young woman thought for a second, and then began speaking again. "My son went down here once or twice, but..."

"Did you ask him about it?"

"No, I haven't even been home yet."

As if by fate, the door of the house swung open again as her son reentered.

"_Mom? Dad wants to know if you're coming home any time soon."_

"Seikichi, come in here." The young woman said. The boy entered the room and the woman held up the Ouija board to him. "Do you know anything about this?"

The boy's face turned pale. "What? No! Where did that come from? I've never seen that before in my life!"

Mai brought herself down to the boy's level. "Listen, Seikichi...if you did put this down here, just tell us. It's important that we know."

"I already said I don't know! Quit accusing me!"

With that, the boy started to run off, but the front door seemingly slammed by itself. He pulled at the door, but it wouldn't open. Seikichi tried to turn the locks, but nothing happened.

"Mom? The doors aren't opening!" Seikichi yelled to his mother in the other room. "Help!"

"Did you try the back entrance?" The young woman replied. With that, Seikichi ran over to the backdoor, but even after fiddling with the locks and trying to tug on the doorknob for an eternity, nothing happened.

"Uh, Mom? Please tell me this is a prank."

The team started to get worried, and so they also ran to the front and back door, hoping maybe Seikichi's hands were too weak or something. He was particularly scrawny for his age, after all.

Even after they tugged on the doors, they still didn't have any luck. They were definitely stuck.

"Look, if you guys are messing with me because I put the Ouija board down there..." Seikichi started, before putting his hand over his mouth.

"_What? _You did put the Ouija board down there?!" The young woman yelled, swatting Seikichi on his bottom, causing him to yelp. "But why?"

"Well, um..."

* * *

_"Come on, you big baby." One girl tormented. "There's no such thing as spirits anyways."_

_"And even if there were, they'd probably make your haunted house fun for once." Another boy teased, holding the Ouija board. "So why don't you just put the board in the basement and see what happens?"_

_Seikichi sighed. "Alright, I'll do it. But if any evil spirits get in the house, I'm blaming both of you for it!"_

* * *

"I just wanted to be cool." Seikichi muttered, looking down at the floor, unable to make eye contact knowing he had caused all of this.

"So we know now where the spirits are coming from..." Naru started. "The only question is, how do we get them out?"

"And how do we get out of this house?" Monk asked.

* * *

**A/N: Hope chapter 3 was good! Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon, not definite though, as things have been pretty busy around here. As usual, R&R highly appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

Mai tried to tug at the door again. Nothing.

"It's not going to open, Mai." Naru said. "And since John got knocked out simply for trying to exorcise it out..."

"So, basically, we're never getting out?" Seikichi asked.

"Well, if you hadn't put an Ouija board down here..." The young woman replied to him.

"I was dared to! I'm trying to be _cool _here! I didn't know we'd get stuck in this stupid house!"

"Wait, I think I might have something." The young woman said. "I have a remedy which is supposed to drive out evil spirits in the closet down the hall. As to whether it works or not..."

"It's worth a shot." Monk said.

"I'll go to the closet." Mai said, dragging Naru along with her. "And I'm taking Naru with me in case something happens to me."

Naru pulled his hand off of her. "I can walk myself there, thank you very much."

Mai just groaned at Naru as the two of them walked to the closet.

* * *

"Do you see anything?" Mai asked, using a flashlight to look around the large, dark closet.

"Still looking." Naru said. "Lots of shoes and old flyers, but no remedies that I can see."

Suddenly, as Mai was digging through more boxes, the door shut behind them. Naru immediately ran over to it and started pulling the handle.

"It's not opening." Naru stated. "This isn't good."

"What?" Mai shouted, running over and trying to tug at the door as well. "Oh, no. Please tell me we're not going to die in this closet."

"I can't guarantee that we won't, sadly."

Naru pulled out his phone and tried dialing the others who were several rooms away._  
_

_No Signal, _the phone read.

"Well, we're definitely in trouble now." Naru said.

"MONK! AYAKO! SEIKICHI! SEIKICHI'S MOM! LIN! _ANYBODY! _SOMEBODY HELP US!" Mai screamed, pounding on the door.

_"Mai? Mai, what's wrong?" _A voice replied, coming closer to the closet. It was Monk's voice.

"We're stuck in this closet!" Mai replied back, still pounding on the door.

Monk tried to pound against the closet door, jiggling the handle excessively, but nothing was working.

"This isn't good." Monk said. "I think the spirit's preventing any of the doors from being opened! You guys might be permanently stuck in there..."

A loud scream came from the distance. It appeared to be from the young woman. Another voice interrupted: _"Monk, help!" _

It was Lin's voice.

"Looks like something happened out there. You guys hang tight, okay?" Monk said from behind the closet door, running off.

"Wait, Monk!" Mai shouted. "How are we going to get out of here?"

No response. And as Mai continued to pound on the door, her flashlight burnt out.

"This is just great." Mai said. "We don't have any light, we're stuck in this closet and might never get out..."

"Well, if we do end up stuck in this closet together, we might as well make the best of it." Naru said.

Mai did a double take, reflecting on what Naru just said. "W-what do you mean?"

"Mai, come closer."

Naru's voice took a new, unfamiliar tone to her; it gave Mai chills as she came closer. Naru was sitting on the floor, so Mai sat down next to him.

"I'm cold." Mai whined.

"Here, come closer." Naru said, placing his arms around her, which shocked Mai.

"Mai..." Naru said. "If we die here, I've gotta tell you something. For all the times I've patronized you...you're really a good addition to our team, you know that?"

"There's something I should tell you too." Mai replied to him, letting his arms continue to brush around her as she held onto him for warmth. "Naru...there's no one else in this world I'd rather die with."

* * *

Monk and the rest of the team were standing around the other room, as Seikichi was coughing up blood as the young woman looked horrified and tried her best to help him.

"Mom...I feel..._weak..." _Seikichi moaned, falling to the ground with his face entirely pale.

"Seikichi!" The young woman shouted, trying her best to keep him alive. "We need to get him to the hospital...but there's no way out of here."

"There might be." Monk said. He pulled something out of his pocket: a mini-copy of _Emergency Spells and Chants for Spirits. _"It's been a while since I've had to use this, but it's worth a shot to see if anything's in here we can use."

* * *

Naru was still closely holding onto Mai, holding onto her like it was all his life depended on. Well...it was the only thing left his life really depended on, considering they were about to die in a closet.

"Mai..." Naru moaned, running his hand across her face. "If we die here, I..."

"You don't have to say anything." Mai replied. "Just don't let go of me. You're keeping me warm."

Naru _smiled_ at her - something Mai almost never saw. "For all the times you've been a pain, you're really quite the good person to die with, Mai."

Just as the two were smiling at each other, the door knocked again.

"_Guys!" _Monk shouted, pounding at the door. "I think there's a way out of this!"

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun! I hope chapter 4 was good. Though it wasn't quite as romantic as I thought it'd be - I dunno, I guess I just can't write that kind of stuff. Well, Mai and Naru certainly bonded together at least.**

**As usual, R&R highly appreciated! **


	5. Chapter 5

"What? What is it?" Mai shouted back to Monk, having a bit of hope in her voice.

"There's a certain emergency spell which is said to drive out even the strongest of spirits." Monk said. "But there _are _a few catches."

"Like?"

"Well, after it is performed, everyone around the spell will be unconscious for twelve hours."

"I can deal with that."

"And only a virgin can perform the spell."

Mai paused for a second, letting the implications of this set in. "Monk, you're not a...?"

"Hey, I'm an adult! I can do what I please in a loving relationship!" Monk replied to her through the door with a tad bit of embarrassment in his voice.

"Well, I guess that makes sense...but _no one else _was? Ayako? Masako?"

"No and no."

Mai turned to Naru. "Well, Naru, do you want to do the spell or should I?"

Naru suddenly avoided eye contact with her. Mai was confused for a second, until she put two and two together.

"Wait a second! Naru, you're not a..." Mai stuttered. "But...how did you..._who _did you..._what."_

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Ah, it's not important right now!" Monk shouted to both of them through the door. "Just take this, Mai."

Monk slid the book under the door, with a bookmark on a specific page. Mai opened the book to where the bookmark was.

_Page 122: Recovery spell. Can only be performed by someone who has not performed intercourse before. Is said to be able to challenge even the strongest of spirits. WARNING: Persons around spell may be unconscious for up to twelve hours._

Mai took a deep breath, and performed the spell.

"_Zai! Han! Chi! No! Sa! Da! Su!"__  
_

After she said those words, the door in front of her broke down. She started to try to walk out, when she heard a loud cry. Again she tried to move to investigate, but her legs simply weren't working. Her eyes began to shut as her thoughts became blurred, before finally falling onto the closet floor in a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Did the spell work? Will John and the others in the hospital survive? Find out next time in the last chapter of _When Fiction Becomes Reaiity! _As usual, R&R highly encouraged.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mai's eyes slowly began to open. She blinked a bit before sitting up and stretching. She saw the door in front of her was wide open. Naru was next to her too, starting to open his eyes and notice the same thing she did.

"So it did work." Naru said, looking around.

"We don't know that for sure." Mai replied. "Let's go check all the other doors."

But as they both went towards the front door, they saw a note on the door:

* * *

_Didn't want to wake you two. Went to visit John in hospital._

_P.S. Good job Mai._

_Monk_

* * *

"You mean they want to the hospital without us?" Mai groaned. "Well...at least it worked, right? I still want to know how John's doing, though..."

"It's only three blocks away. We can walk there and probably still make it before visiting hours are up." Naru suggested.

So Naru and Mai walked out the front door, without any sort of spirit stopping them like before. Mai felt a sense of accomplishment as she walked out, knowing that she had saved the day for once.

After a while of awkward silence, Mai tried to spark up a conversation. "So, Naru...what were you going to tell me back there?"

"What?" Naru asked back, confused.

"Back there...when we were in the closet, you were going to tell me something, but I shushed you. But now I'm really curious as to what it was."

Instead of a response, Naru's face briefly went into a smirk, before he forced his expression to become blank. "I don't recall."

"Like heck you don't!" Mai shouted back at him. "I saw that smirk!"

"I don't even remember half of what on in there."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

Mai sighed, knowing she'd get nothing else out of Naru. Their relationship was definitely back to normal from what it had been earlier.

Maybe she liked it that way. She wasn't sure. The two of them after a while finally reached the hospital, and after one elevator ride managed to find their way up to John's room.

* * *

"How's he doing?" Mai asked as she entered the room.

"He's awake, which is good." Monk said. "However, he's still not one hundred percent sure as to where he is."

"Hmm?" John asked, sitting up and looking at Naru and Mai. "Don't I know you two from somewhere?"

"The doctor said if we give him another day or two he'll be back to normal." Ayako said. "And I hope so, because something about amnesia weirds me out. The idea of not knowing where you are, the possibility other people could mislead you into living a lie..."

"Let's not freak John out, Ayako. I'm just happy we all made it out of that haunted house alive. Apparently the young woman and her son managed to make it to the hospital, and her son's already showing signs of improvement."

"Well, that's good." Mai stated.

Monk then turned his attention to Naru. "Hey, back there when we had to perform that spell...Naru, you're not a...?"

Suddenly, Mai's face drained of color as she remembered what happened back there. Naru's face turned slightly red as he nodded at Monk.

"_Niiice." _Monk said with a chuckle.

"That's it!" Mai yelled. "I'm not gonna leave this setting down! I wanna know who, what, when, where, _why?_"

"I'm not going to give you the details of my personal life." Naru replied flatly.

Ayako and John both laughed as Lin was also blushing red.

_Stupid Naru!, _Mai thought to herself. _And to think for a second there we were so close..._

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end. If you liked, be sure to favorite or leave a review; it would really make my day! Thanks in advance! Also, I'll be writing another Ghost Hunt fanfiction in the future, however that one will likely be a one-shot. It'll be a comedy too. Bye for now!**


End file.
